


SIGN OF THE TIME

by larry_5ever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Concerts, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:32:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_5ever/pseuds/larry_5ever
Summary: A larry one-shot based on the theme -" Harry came out to the world after singing SOTT, when the song was over the lights dimmed focusing  on him and Louis was right  beside him. They could now finally be free.They thanked  the fandom for the support.Louis kissed him and they left the stage together "





	SIGN OF THE TIME

                        **SIGN OF THE TIME**

His palms are sweating, in spite of him trying to repeatedly dight them on his over expensive floral Gucci suit, which is also a custom made one, with blue flowers embroidered with gold decorating the entire expanse of the rich velvety green fabric. The entire stage was primed up already for the performance.His anxiety is taking a toll on him. Harry is sweating profusely inducing his sheer shirt to cling onto his bare torso and abdomen making him feel even more jittery. In the midst of him having an internal mental breakdown, he did not quite register the faint sound of the door creaking open and the soft padding of naked feer entering the dressing room.

But the anxious lad is made aware of it as soon as a pair of veiny arm and a warm solid torso presses itself onto his back caging him in a tight embrace successfully pulling him off his reverie. The warmth Of the familiar body ushering his tired, perturbed brain to come back to the reality of the present. Harry didn't have to turn and see the person's face to know who he/she was.The overly familiar snuggly body could never belong to anyone other than His Louis. The blue eyes boy litters harry's hunched, tense shoulder with gentle kisses in attempts of soothing the anxious boy.

'' Harold, my manbaby. C'mon buckle up. you've got a concert to perform. You'll smash it, love. I promise.' Louis murmurs, brushing his lips on the juncture linking his head and shoulders. Harry leans back, pliantly into the heat of his boyfriend's warm chest. Head rolling back to rest them on his shoulders.The fact that Harry is way taller and ganglier than his short, curvy boyfriend, long forgotten.

'' I am scared, Lou. I don't wanna go. I want to stay here with you '' Harry whispers ' But You have to perform love. This is what you love babe.' Louis mumbles

''Harry you in there mate? We have to be up on the stage within the next 5 mins'' Mitch calls from outside the door of Harry's Dressing room.

Harry knows that there's no way he can just not perform. He has to. Afterall this what he loves the most about his job. Delivering his best as thank you's to the most loyal and devoted fans, without whom he'd be nowhere. Besides Harry knew he wasn't tense because he had to perform in front of thousands, but because he is going to do something, that none of his fans would have ever anticipated. Despite the massive burden of his decision which was making his joints tremble and limbs weak made him feel as if this was the best thing he'll ever do for Louis, for himself, for both of them. Pressing a soft kiss onto Louis' forehead and thereafter tugging him into a bone-crushing hug he steadies his frame detaching himself from Louis' embrace and instantly missing it, this time not for long though . This sudden thought providing him the will to foregather his shattered courage and prepare himself for what is to coming next.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The pink curtain falls revealing Harry and his entire band . The crowd goes ballistic, screaming their lungs outfinally having gotten a glimpse of him. Harry's heart is hammering against his ribcage, adrenaline coursing through his veins which momentarily makes him forget the turmoil consuming his mind.He prances around the stage, his body swaying to the beats of the rock music blasting through the speakers.The euphoric clamor of the exuberant crowd mingling with the music, reverberating through the entire Radio City Music hall. Harry could feel himself getting lost in the moment. It was in moments like this he was who he actually was. Up here while performing he did not have to pretend to be someone he is not. He could be the most real and honest version of himself . And before anyone could comprehend the concert was adventing towards its climax. The lights start dimming, dusking the entire stage. The Yellow backlights focus on a silhouette of a figure of Harry standing at the center of the stage. He clutched the mic tightly obscuring the anxious trembling of his hands from the audience.

'' I have to do this.... I have to do this ....'' he keeps on repeating to himself mentally as if chanting a mantra and starts singing his very last song for the day.

'' New York, thank you for being so kind to me. you all are indeed the best of friends a man could ever ask for.'' Harry thanks the fan after he is done with his final song, his voice unusually quiet which prompts the entire crowd to go eerily quiet

'' But today, I would like to share a part of my life, which I feel you all deserve to know............. ...The immense amount of support I receive from you all is the reason I can finally be comfortable in my own skin'' Harry starts again, stopping once abruptly due to his quivering voice.

''So please every single one of you out here listen to me patiently and please be kind to me for the next few minutes and I hope you still love me after you all listen to what I have to say '' Harry looks towards his right to one of the crew members and gestures him to come towards him. he then proceeds to whisper something in his ears. Quickly the crew members leaves the stage and disappears behind the curtains of the backstage. The audience breaks down into a quiet chatter. Everyone looking left and right and then back at Harry, perplexed. Soon the crew member escorts a very bewildered Louis who is still dressed in Harry's over-sized grey jumper and jean shorts, completely oblivious to what is happening and why he is brought up on the stage all of sudden in front of a crowd who are not supposed to know about his presence. Seeing him harry stretches out his hands towards him, for Louis to hold, who seems to have forgotten the entire phenomenon of locomotion.Harry sees Louis stand like a rock, face pale as a ghost, eyes wide staring at Jeff, who is shouting something angrily at them but his voice a faint echo being muffled by the hollering of thousand fans walks towards him placing his hand gently on his waist pulling him into a tight hug.

Finally, when the cheer dies down a bit, harry places the microphone in front of his mouth, Louis' face still buried in his chest. He clears his throat

'' So ermm ..... I guess you all know what I am going to say by now ? '' Harry chuckles breathily.

'' So many of you have supported me and given me so much love through the years, I can't even repay you all even if I wanted to. You all have stuck by my side every day in spite of reading the horrendous bullshit that the tabloids wrote about me and the constant womanizer image I had to keep up with like it was my God-damn religion. When nothing was working out, everything kept on crashing down, you all were my safe heaven. The kind, messages of support and love from so many of you gave me the courage to finally come out to you all. By now if some of you still haven't caught the drift. well, here I am laying it down. I am gay. yes, I am. I always have been.'' Harry's eyes start watering. The crowd is still applauding and cheering as loud as possible.

'' And the person right here with me now, is the only person I have ever been in love with and will be. Louis had my heart since I was 16 and he still has it. He also happens to be one of the nicest, kindest and one of the most beautiful people I ever had the fortune to cross paths with.My Lou.'' As soon as Harry Finishes Louis is kissing him. Kissing gim like his life depends on it . One of his hand's fists onto the material of his suit and the other hand tracing up his neck to tangle them on the green eyes boys now short and wavy hair. Harry holds him tightly against him preventing Louis to fall and hurt himself. Finally, he is free. Finally, he can kiss the boy he loves in front of everyone. They dont have to hide anymore .Finally! It was his SIGN OF THE TIMES.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts ? (:


End file.
